1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic control unit case having one or more bus bars embeded therein to each of which the terminal of a coil for operating control equipment is connected.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a known electronically controlled pressure adjusting device, valve domes are protruded from the top surface of a valve block containing control valves, and a case which contains coils fit on the valve domes and to which an electronic control unit is attached is secured to the valve block. Bus bars for connecting the coils to the electronic control unit are embeded in the case in the form of multiple layers, and terminals of the coil are joined to the bus bars in through holes which are formed in the case in correspondence to the coils. U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,318 to Staib et al. describes the configuration that the terminal portion of each bus bar which is joined to the terminal of each coil is bent to meander in a plane perpendicular to the coil axis in order to absorb a displacement which acts on the coils when the case is fixed to the valve block with the coils being fit on the valve domes.
In the aforementioned prior art device, the terminal portion of each bus bar which is joined to the coil terminal in the through hole is bent to meander in the plane perpendicular to the coil axis, and such meander of the terminal portion causes the size of the through hole to be enlarged. Thus, the cross-section of the case which can be utilized to arrange the bus bars is undesirably decreased. For this reason, in the case that the number of the bus bars arranged is to be increased, the layers through which the bus bars are arranged must be increased in number, thereby enlarging the thickness of the case. This unfavorably results in failing to meet a recent requirement that electronic control units be miniaturized and lightened.